Zhang Li
Zhang Li was the founder of dataDyne and the creator of DeathMatch VR. He is the main antagonist and final boss of Perfect Dark Zero. Profile An ambitious and ruthless businessman, Zhang Li hailed from humble beginnings in Wuhan, Hubei Province, China, turning his father's simple import-export business into the empire-sized dataDyne of today. On the outside he portrayed himself as a simple and wise leader, but his true motives were always kept close to heart. Generally using any methods to attain his goals, dataDyne's values and lack of ethics easily reveal Zhang Li's true nature. Perfect Dark Zero Zhang Li's first appearance is in Mansion Infiltration, observing Mai Hem battling an opponent on his custom DeathMatch VR set. He is shown to take great pleasure in seeing Mai Hem defeat her opponents, and notices Joanna when she finds out that his custom version kills the loser. Mistaking her for a professional player, he pits Joanna against Mai Hem. Shortly before Mai Hem is killed, Zhang Li disconnects the rig, saving Mai Hem's life. While he orders for a medical team, Joanna slips away unnoticed. Zhang Li isn't seen again until Chandra presents him with the Graal. He uses the Graal and transforms himself 'into a god'. When Chandra asks for her payment due, he states that he needs one more thing from her: her life. After he absorbs Chandra's life force, Joanna approaches him and tells him that she's there to stop him. Unwilling to go peacefully, Zhang Li uses his newly acquired powers to bring the Coliseum - and the two of them - to the skies, after which he fights her. After Joanna defeats him, he begs for his life, wanting to be worshiped for the god he believed he was. He succumbs to his wounds and dies in an explosion of light and energy. Gameplay Zhang Li hops around the floating Coliseum from platform to platform. He attacks by conjuring superheated plasma orbs identical in appearance and power to those of the Plasma Rifle; on Agent difficulty, he fires only one; on Secret Agent, he fires two; and on Perfect Agent or Dark Agent, he fires multiple duos of plasma orbs at once. While easy to avoid, his plasma orbs are very damaging and deal permanent health damage. Zhang Li can additionally throw a stone pillar at the player. The pillar breaks upon touching the central dais on which the player moves, and any fragments that touch the player can deal severe shock damage. Usually, he follows this up by eventually jumping onto the central dais to engage the player with his Viblade, using the Viblade's bullet deflector shield in the process. Upon reaching the player, Zhang Li performs a unique swinging animation in which he does a spinning sword slash which can be fatal but otherwise easy to avoid by sidestepping or stepping back. If he does miss, he will lose his Viblade, which can then be taken by the player and used to finish him off quickly. Otherwise, if not finished off, he will grab his Viblade back (unless the player already brought a Viblade to the fight by selecting it as a starting weapon). Unlike other bosses in the game, Zhang Li can absorb the life force of fallen dataDyne soldiers to regenerate a small portion of his health. If he is not interrupted by being shot, he will eventually invoke a shockwave that sends the soldiers' corpses flying away, some of which may land on the central dais and drop weapons to prevent the player from being unable to finish the mission due to lack of ammo. Appearances * Perfect Dark Zero * Perfect Dark: Initial Vector (mentioned only) * Perfect Dark: Second Front (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Perfect Dark Zero Characters